Storage methods have changed over time in order to fulfil different storage needs. Among the many methods of storing, storage shelves are one of the most effective methods of storing items. Floor space savings and the ease of access to stored items are some of the main reasons that make storage shelves one of the most effective storage methods.
However, storage shelves can have certain disadvantages too. The weight restrictions and difficulty in assembling are among the most significant disadvantages with existing shelves. The weight restrictions occur mainly due to the material the shelf is built from and the design of the shelf. As an example, a shelf manufactured from wood can hold more weight than a shelf that is manufactured from plastic. The use of metal shelves solves the limitation caused by weight. However, the use of metal can be financially disadvantageous. Moreover, assembling metal shelves can be a time consuming process. Therefore, the need for a shelf that can be conveniently assembled and would also have minimum manufactural costs is clearly evident.
Safety is another concern related to plastic shelves. In other words, the tendency for a free standing plastic shelf to lose stability is comparatively higher. The unstable nature of these shelves can damage not only the items stored on the shelf but can also injure a user in close proximity to the shelf.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces a shelfing method which is convenient to assemble, financially advantageous, and can also hold varying weights with no additional modifications to the overall design of the product. When comparing to traditional shelves, the present invention requires minimal amount of material which is financially advantageous in the manufacturing process. In other words, the present invention provides a superior product using less materials, and provides a convenient way to increase the load bearing strength for the shelf on an as needed basis through the addition of detachable support members.